The Unknowns II: The Moon Spirit
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Sequel to 'The Unknowns'. Set 2 years after the first story. With a new home, the Pack hopes to lay low in their new town, but everything changes when they find the Moon Spirit. Jinko, Kataang, Sukka, Yukka, and Teoph
1. Chapter 1

_His hands blocked her path from both sides and he leaned in towards her neck, inhaling her scent and making her shiver with excitement. "It's hard not to feed off of you, your scent is so delicious." Her heart pounding in her chest as his lips touched her neck._

_"Please change me, I want to live with you forever," She begged him as his hands rested on her hips. "Ever since you came into my life, I can't think of a life without you." His teeth grazed her neck, "Being a werewolf like you is something I dream about every night."_

_He smiled, "You have no idea what it's like to be one of us…to be a monster…"_

Toph sighed at the screen, "This is the dumbest movie ever, why doesn't he just change her and stop being such a pansy about it."

"Don't ask me," Sokka replied, tossing a piece of popcorn in his mouth, "It was the pup's movie choice."

Jin shot a look over to the bronze skinned boy, "It's a good movie and it's finally time for the Werewolves to have their era of popularity, Vampire and Zombies got their own and now we have ours."

"Yeah, if any of the humans saw real Zombies, they wouldn't love them so much," Toph blew a stray strand of hair from her face. "They would be saying 'Ow! They're eating my guts! Why were we so stupid and want Zombies to be real?!'."

"Don't listen to her Jin," Suki told her as she hopped over the back of the sofa and sat next to her mate, "She's just upset that she lost against you for rights to pick the movie."

Toph rolled her eyes, "She got lucky, I wasn't expecting her to know how to run along the trees."

"It's because the pup is learning fast," Sokka gave Jin a playful punch in the arm. Even with her new found pain tolerance, it still hurt as she rubbed the red spot. "I'm surprised Zuko didn't want her to go out hunting with him tonight, it's been two years and he still won't take her our hunting with him." A bowl of popcorn hit him in the face, he turned to see Jin giving him an evil glare. "What was that for?!"

"Don't remind me," She growled, crossing her arms. It had been 2 years since they had moved to Canada, away from Jin and Aang's families. They had already graduated once and moved to another small town where they were starting school the next day. It was a hard transition for Jin and Aang at first, Zuko had kept a close eye on the investigation of Jin's kidnapping. It broke Jin's heart to see her family on the news crying and asking for the return of their daughter, but she knew that it was for the best if she wanted to spend her life with Zuko. The search for Jin was called off before Aang's, his Uncle never knew when to give up apparently and the search had actually made its way to the border of Canada. The police had contacted Jeong-Jeong a couple more times about his 'missing daughter', but that search was also called off. With all the time they all now had together, Aang and Jin were able to train in the ways of the pack, formations, hunting, fighting and protecting territory. They both learned that when Zuko went out to hunt, he took a special group out with him. He lead the group, kept Katara at his left flank, Azula at his right flank and Aang taking up the rear. It irked her that she wasn't allowed to go with them, though it angered Sokka more that he had been replaced. Zuko promised that it would only last for the first couple weeks so they can make sure that it was safe to go hunting, but he never did that when they first moved the Canada. She stood up, "I'm going to sleep."

Toph stood up and took a sigh of relief, "Thank God, now we can watch one of those slasher films that I've heard so much about!" Jin walked down the dark hallway out of their rec room. She liked this house a lot more than the other house they had. The house was secluded from the rest of the town, it was up the mountain on the North side of town with the forest surrounding them. Unlike the last house, it was one story and painted brown to match the forest around them. Though it was only one floor, it took up a big chunk of land. Jin walked into her and Zuko's room, it had wooden floors instead of carpet and had some pelts on the walls, as if a it were a real den. Their bed was just a King sized mattress on the floor with fake furs as their blankets. On the biggest wall was a sliding glass door that they used to get in and out easier for when they changed, a small stack of their clothes were just off to the right of it. She sighed as she sat on the bed, resting her head against her knees. '_Why won't Zuko ever let me join them? I'm just as strong as Aang and I can beat Toph…_' Jin heard living room glass door open and Zuko announce they were back. Sokka was of course the first person running down the hall to get whatever they had brought back from the hunt. She waited for Zuko as she heard him walk to their rec room and then to their room.

"Hey, food is here," He told her.

"Okay," She lamely replied, her gaze away from him.

Zuko paused for a moment before going and sitting next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jin lied.

"Hey," She flinched a little at the sudden stern tone he used. "Look at me." She slowly turned towards him, meeting his gold eyes, "Don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't like the fact that I don't get to hunt with the group…mostly, I don't like how I don't get to hunt with you…" Jin said, "It makes me feel like you think I'm weak. I'm just as strong as Aang! I can beat Toph and I've taken down 2 bears by myself! Why can't I hunt with you?!" She didn't expect herself to yell at Zuko like this, but she let her emotions go.

Zuko calmly stood up and walked towards the door, Jin was about to yell at him to come back but he shut the door instead. He walked back over to her, "Number 1, don't _ever_ yell at me." His harsh tone again scared her. "I treat you with enough respect to never yell at you like that. Number 2, I don't take you out there because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt."

Jin stood up, "I can handle myself Zuko, I'm just as strong as everyone else."

"This isn't a matter of strength!" Jin felt her heart sink, he look almost menacing to her now. Zuko turned away from her for a second taking a calming breath before turning back to her. "We almost lost Aang tonight," He lowered his tone, "Do you know why? There are bear traps set up around the west side of the forest and Aang wasn't paying attention. I barely caught him before he ran into the trap. That would have torn up the muscles in his leg, no amount of healing with get rid of that scar or that pain." She swallowed the lump in her throat. I told Katara not to take out Aang with us, but she didn't and almost scarred her mate for the rest of his life…_that's_ why I don't take you out hunting with us." Zuko went for the door, but Jin grabbed his wrist. He turned back to her and caught her as she hugged him. Sighing, he returned the hug, his cheek resting on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Zuko…"

"It's fine…" He told her, "Just come get some dinner okay?" She nodded silently and they shared a kiss before he led the way out to the dining room. On the table was some Elk Meat and Sokka was already digging in.

Jin took a seat by Aang and Katara, "Are you okay Aang?"

A look of confusion crossed his face, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I heard you almost got caught in a trap," She said.

"No I didn't," He said a little unsure.

Jin turned to Zuko who gave a smile before running off, "ZUKO!"

* * *

She bathed in the moonlight as her sparkling wings shook the water off. Her hands ran over her silky smooth skin as she washed the dirt away. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair, making sure she hadn't missed anything. Her pointed ears perked up at the sound at the edge of the forest and she walked out of the glowing pond. The coal black pits called her eyes turned silver and her sharp teeth morphed into human like teeth. She grabbed leaf and vine dress she had made, pulling it up her curvy body, the top barely stopping above the middle of her bust and the bottom ended below her butt. She braided her long hair and wrapped a small vine around the end, making it into a pony tail. "Ty Lee?" She smiled as she heard him call out her name. Ty Lee hovered over the ground as she made her way to the opening of the clearing. She saw Teo looking around as he walked further into the forest.

"Teo," She giggled, "I'm here." Ty Lee floated back over to the pond as he walked into the clearing. It wasn't much, to the left was the biggest tree in the forest which had been hallowed out and he assumed that she slept and to the right was the pond that her fingers lightly traced over. "What brings you out to my neck of the woods cutie?"

He blushed slightly, "Um, well, I've been doing what you've been telling me and keeping an eye on Yue."

"Ah," Ty Lee smiled, "The Moon Spirit, yes, how is she doing?"

"Well, she now has these…black bracelets with red engravings on them, she has told people that they are designer, but it seems to cause her pain," Teo told her.

She stood up and flew over to her tree, going in through what he assumed was a window. Seconds later she came out with a big book and set it down on the grass, skimming through a few pages before stopping on a certain page. "Did they look anything like these?" Teo walked over and looked at the page, an ancient looking sketch of the bracelets were scrawled on the paper. He nodded and shut the book, "That means we're dealing with a witch then."

"A witch?" Teo repeated as Ty Lee carried the book back into her home.

"Yep," Ty Lee said as she flew back out, "I can't say I'm surprised. She's controlling the Moon Spirit to she use as her own. No one knows about it since The Moon Spirit doesn't really have a home, usually during the night she goes back to being a Spirit and changes the cycles, but with those bracelets…"

"She has to stay on Earth?" Teo finished her sentence.

She smiled, "See? You are learning something. I knew there were some good humans." Teo shyly rubbed the back of his head. "Anyways, with Yue not being able to return to the Moon to do her job, it has left the Moon…" Ty Lee looked up to the Moon, "Full."

"I think it looks kind of nice," Teo smiled as he looked at the Moon."

"How can you say such a thing?" She growled, throwing him off. Ty Lee caught herself before her true nature was shown to the human. She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, but this isn't good. I'm spiritually connected with nature…with a Full Moon, nature is still alive at night. On any regular Full Moon, I can handle it, but it's throwing me off, the plants are going insane and…" She held her head, "I can't sleep." Ty Lee blinked her gray eyes a few times, "We need to break this witch's hold on the Moon Spirit so I can deal with her myself."

Teo has hesitant to approach her as she slowly walked towards her tree, "But if you 'deal' with the Moon Spirit, there won't be any Moon and that would throw off the Ocean and Nature wouldn't it?"

Ty Lee laughed, "I'm not going to kill her sweet Teo, I am merely going to control her myself so Nature can thrive again. As long as I have the Moon Spirit, my beautiful children will never suffer."

"How can we release her? I can't do anything and you never leave the forest."

She placed her finger on her chin as she thought about it, "Hmmm, you have a point. It's the beginning of the fall season and that's when schools start correct?" Teo nodded. "I got it then, I'll join your school and blend in with your classmates, befriend the Moon Spirit, then I'll take care of the witch and use the Moon Spirit to reset the balance. See? It will all work out."

"But what about how you look?" Teo asked. "You have pointed ears, the only clothes you own are made from the forest and, well, how do I put this? You have a giant pair of pink wings sticking out of your back."

Ty Lee looked at her pink see through wings with a slight frown, "I think they look cute." She sighed sadly and retracted them, making them press up against her back. "Okay, so I'm going to need some clothes then." Even without her wings, it seemed like she floated over to Teo. "You wouldn't happen to have any clothes for me, do you cutie?" Her finger made small circles on his chest.

His jaw trembled slightly, "I-uh, might have something."

* * *

Katara yawned and stretched out in the bed, reaching for her lover, but only got blankets. She lifted her head off the bed and looked over the room, but didn't find him. Getting off the bed, she stuck her head out of the door and saw that the bathroom light was off. Katara quickly got a blanket to wrap around her body, knowing Zuko's pet peeve of them being naked around the house. She tiptoed past Jeong-Jeong, Toph, Jin and Zuko's rooms and went into the rec room, Aang wasn't there either. Going into the kitchen, the living room and even into the garage, but Aang was nowhere to be found. She used her heightened sense of smell and followed his scent to the sliding glass door. Katara opened the door to see Aang on all fours panting while his claws were drawn out. "Aang!" She let the blanket go and ran to his aid. "Are you okay?"

She saw that his muscles were tense and sweat began to drip off his brow. "I…I feel so hot." He growled. A familiar scent crossed Katara's nose and her pupils dilated; Aang had gone into his breeding period.

"Aang, just relax, it's just your breeding period," She told him. Katara lifted his face up, pressing her forehead to his. She kissed him and felt the urgency from him as he returned the kiss. Aang finally pushed her back onto the ground and kissed her fiercely, holding her wrists down on the ground. She moaned loudly as his hands roamed over her body, "Oh Aang, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

Katara shot up in her bed, her chest heaving. She sighed in anger, this was the 3rd time this week she had had this dream. She turned to her right to see her sleeping mate, the blanket was down around his waist. Pulling the blanket up, she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest. He took a longer intake of breath as he was awoken. "I'm sorry I woke you," She mumbled.

"Same dream?"

"Same dream," She lamely answered.

"Come here," He pushed her chin up to kiss her softly. "We mate all the time, how can you want more?"

"Well, in my dreams, you're so dominating and controlling…it _really_ turns me on," She purred as she began to kiss his neck.

"I thought you liked being the Alpha," Aang said as she kissed his jaw line. "I'm kind of surprised you haven't called out _your _name when we mate."

She pulled away from him, "Why would I call out my own name?"

"It's a joke," He explained.

Her brow furrowed, "I've never heard that one before."

"You need to pay more attention to culture now or you're going to stand out like a sore thumb," Aang told her. "I remember when I first met you? You seemed like you wanted to murder me."

"I wanted you so bad, it took all my strength not to ride you," Katara resumed her kisses and climbed on top of him.

"Now I understand why I didn't have any girlfriends before I met you," Aang said as she started to kiss his chest. "God was going to give me you, the horniest girl in the world."

She started to go under the covers, "Just stop talking."

* * *

Teo tried to ignore all the looks he was receiving as he walked down the hall. He wasn't anywhere close to a popular kid, but with the girl currently attached to his arm, he would be known to everyone in town. Ty Lee happily smiled as they walked down the hall. She had on a pink knit hat that covered her pointed ears and her braided pony tail poked out the back. Ty Lee had on a matching wool coat and black jeans, so to anyone around her, she looked like a regular high schooler. "You know, even though they tore up my land, I think this place looks really nice. Then again, this use to be where a group of witches set a family of Treants on fire…you should have seen it, it was so pretty."

He gave her a strange look, "Are you serious? That's messed up." She giggled softly as they walked into their first class. Her demeanor quickly changed when a scent crossed her nose. Ty Lee's eyes quickly searched the room until she found what it was coming from. In the back of the room, there sat a boy with spiked black hair with a bronze skinned girl holding his hand. Next to them were a boy with longer hair and a small scar by his eye with a girl resting her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong Ty Lee?"

"Have you seen those kids before?" She asked, pointed at them.

He shook his head, "No, I guess they're new here. Why?"

"They're the ones that have been trampling around in my forest," Ty Lee whispered. "Bunch of mangy dogs…" Teo didn't understand what she had meant by 'dogs' and let it go. They sat near the front of the room and the teacher walked in.

"Welcome to another year at Gaoling High School. I'll be your English teacher Mr. Jefferson, but of course, most of you already know me. I would like to welcome the new students to our small town. Now, let me do the attendance and please correct me if I get your names wrong. Aang?" He read off the first name.

"Here," Aang answered.

He wrote a little check by his name, "Ah, one of our new students. Welcome." He went through several more students, already knowing who they were and even passing Katara and Jin. "Teo, it's nice to see you again." He went down to the next name. "Toph?" A smaller girl entered the room at that moment, she wore a gray beanie with a plain black t-shirt with a green jacket over it. She had blue jeans and black converse on.

"Here," She yawned as she sat in an open seat in the front next to Teo. Toph rested her chin on her arms before her eyes went wide. A scent crossed her nose and she turned to the boy next to her, he was focused on the teacher. Toph quickly waved it off and went back to not paying any attention. Before the teacher could read another name off, another girl came rushing into the room. She had her white hair pulled back in a ponytail, a purple long-sleeve shirt underneath a blue short-sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans and running shoes. What caught the eyes of everyone were the mysterious bracelets she wore.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jefferson, I won't be late again," She panted.

"It's perfectly fine Miss Luna, it's the first day of school." All the elder wolves looked at her closely while the fairy smiled. The girl before them wasn't like a regular student, like them, she was the most important figure in the Spiritual World. Yue Luna: The Moon Spirit.

**-SDB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon Warning:...the is a Lemon**

She laughed with her friends as they ate lunch together, not aware of the eyes that were currently locked onto her. "So that's the Moon Spirit?" Sokka said as he took a bite of the leftover elk from the night before.

"There is no way that _isn't _her," Toph spoke in a lower voice, aware of the people around them. "You see those bracelets she has on? That's from a Witch; she's being kept on Earth instead of being allowed to go back and changing the phases. That's the reason we've been at full strength the last week."

"Why do you think she's being kept down here?" Sokka asked, a few pieces of meat flew out of his mouth. Without looking away from the girl, she closed his mouth.

"That's gross by the way," She growled. "If a Witch is keeping her down her, she must be trying to use a big spell or something. Like us, Witches can draw power from the Moon." Toph's watchful eyes scanned around and saw the boy from earlier with a bubbly looking girl. "And it looks like we're not the only ones who are not human."

Sokka took another bite, "Oh, the Fairy? Yeah, her scent is messing with my nose. What do you think she wants with the Moon Spirit?"

"The same exact reason we are going to need to get the Moon Spirit to change the cycles, it's messing with Nature. The plants and ecosystem are going nuts, which messing with the animals and diminishes our food supplies," Toph explained. "That means no more elk for you Meat Head."

"What can we do? We've never dealt with a Witch before."

"I've dealt with a Witch before," She rubbed her wrists as she seemed to zone out. "Once you take their book and wand away, they are just like any human. Weak…Defenseless…Soft."

Sokka snapped his fingers by her ear, making her come out of her trancelike state. "Toph, are you okay?"

She shook the thoughts from her head and got off the table they were sitting on, "Yeah, I'm just going to go clear my mind. Are you okay to watch her until the two Princesses come to take your place?"

He nodded as he ate another bite of the meat, "Are you sure you're going to be okay? You seem…different."

"I'm perfectly fine," She coldly replied and walked away. He shrugged it off and continued to watch the girl. Yue glanced over in Sokka's direction and he saw a blush and a smile come across her face before she turned back to her friends.

Sokka's heartbeat picked up, '_Did I just make the Moon Spirit blush?_' He mentally slapped himself, '_Who cares? Suki is your mate, not the Moon Spirit_.' She got up from her seat with her friends and was saying good bye. Sokka got ready to follow her, but was surprised to see her coming his way. He pretended to be looking at something else as she passed.

"I know you've been looking at me," Sokka turned to her as she sat next to him. "You don't have to pretend anymore." She extended her hand to him, "I'm Yue Luna, you're one of the new kids right?"

He nodded as he shook her hand, "Yeah I'm Sokka."

"You know, you don't have to watch me from a distance. You can come up to me and talk, I don't bite," She smiled. "What brings your family to Gaoling Sokka?"

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…we wanted a change of scenery from where we moved from…"

Yue chuckled softly, "You don't have to lie to me Sokka, I know what you are."

His eyes went wide, "Y-You know?"

"Of course, it's so obvious…you and your family are American." She said.

Sokka took a breath of relief, "Oh yeah, you're absolutely correct."

Yue smiled again, "I can always tell an American when they come to Canada, they always say because they're looking for a 'change of scenery'." He was surprised that Yue had no idea that he was a creature that basically worshiped her presence in the sky. "So Sokka, tell me about yourself."

"You want to know about me?" He asked a little astonished, "I didn't think you would want to really know about me."

"Why not? You can't make friends if you don't get to know people," Yue stated. "And if you keep staring at me, I can tell you like me and maybe if I get to know you…I may like you too."

"Sokka." They both turned to see Suki behind them, her arms crossed across her chest and a stare that could burn a hole through an iceberg. Azula stood behind her, a look of excitement on her face, hoping that Suki would tear Sokka a new one. "What's going on?"

Yue spun around on the table and extended her hand, "You two must be Sokka's sisters, I'm Yue Luna. I was just getting to know your brother."

Suki looked at her hand, then back up to Yue. Her animal instincts told her to tackle the bitch and rip her throat out, but her human instincts…told her to tackle the bitch and rip her throat out. Begrudgingly, she shook her hand, "Hi. Sokka, can I speak with you for a second?"

Yue got off the table, "I've got to go anyways, I hope I can get to know you all, especially you Sokka." She gave him a smile and a wave as she walked away. Sokka waved back but stopped once Suki's tight grip on his shoulder became too intense.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He whined as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I saw how you two were together, if I didn't show up, you probably would have had your tongue down her throat and her hand down your pants. We've only been together 2 years and I catch you flirting with another girl and to top it all off…the Moon Spirit." She seethed in his ear, "We constantly mate and I have not heard one complaint, but you decided that I'm not enough?"

He pulled her hand off his shoulder, "Suki calm down, _she_ came to talk to me and _she_ was the one that was flirting with me." Sokka pulled her shirt away from her neck, the bite mark on her neck coming into view, "I didn't give you this just for fun, I gave you that mark because you're my mate."

Azula sighed as Suki's face softened, "I was _really_ looking forward to a fight."

She hugged her boyfriend, "I'm sorry Sokka, it's just with the whole Toph thing…it's hard to see another girl all over you and not be jealous."

"It's fine…though I can see why you would be jealous, I mean seriously, that's the Moon Spirit. She's pretty hot, has a pretty nice body and…and…Suki?" He trailed off as her grip around him and her eye began to twitch.

"Never mind," Azula smiled, "It looks like I'm going to get to see a fight."

* * *

Zuko slowly flipped through an ancient book, ignoring the look from his girlfriend. "Are you still mad about last night?" He asked, not looking away from the book, making sure he scanned the whole page before flipping the page.

"You lied to me."

"No, I just stretched the truth. Don't worry, you'll catch on with how much I do that as the years go by," Zuko told her.

Jin moved to the couch he was currently on, "What are you even looking for and where did you get this book?"

"I got this from a store in town, they have all this information about Spirits in it," He explained.

"And you really believe it's true?"

Zuko looked up at her, "2 years ago you never thought it would be possible for someone other than Aang to know you existed, would you have ever thought that you would fall in love with a werewolf and that I would turn you into one also, and now we're immortal and will spend the rest of the time in the world together?" Jin glared back at him until she finally realized he was right, "Anyways, the Mizu-zoku are the first people to have any report of the Moon Spirit."

"Mizu-zoku?"

"Yes, an ancient tribe that had traveled here on what was called the Beringia, it was-"

"I know what the Beringia is Zuko," Jin interrupted.

He rolled his eyes, "_Anyways_," Zuko said with a stern tone, "they traveled from Asia and settled down on this land, their name literally translates to 'Water Tribe'. On the way to finding their land, when they would settle at night, they would pray to the Moon to watch over them as they slept. Everyone in the tribe survived the journey to what is now Gaoling." Zuko flipped across a couple more pages until he found what he was looking for, "This is what I've been looking for. The Moon Spirit uses her powers to move the Moon across the sky and change the cycles. It has been said that the Spirit comes down to live amongst the people. She takes the form of a beautiful young girl, her skin as dark as the Earth, pearl colored hair and the beauty of the ocean for eyes."

"Yue has dark skin, white hair and blue eyes," Jin thought out loud.

"Animals seem to be drawn to her, mostly wolves," He continued, "It has also been concluded that Wiccans of the Tribe have used the Full Moon's bright light to perform spells, like the manipulation of Water or, even more drastic, the manipulation of blood."

"The manipulation of blood?" Jin's face went white.

Zuko shut the book, "Yeah. That must be what the witch is doing with Yue, she must be doing some sort of blood manipulation spell or even something even more drastic."

"But how are we going to stop whoever is controlling Yue? We know nothing about witches or those bracelets that are on her wrists."

"I do." They both turned to see Toph leaning against the door way. "I was once controlled by a witch…"

* * *

"You like the new kid Yue," Yue's friend gushed as they walked home. "Why don't you just date Jake? You know he's been trying to date you for the longest time."

Yue smiled and shrugged, "Sokka is a lot cuter, I feel like he's special. He doesn't seem to want just sex from me, it seems like he actually wanted to get to know me."

"But you just talked to him for like 2 minutes Yue," Her other friend spoke up, "How can you just tell that from such a short time of talking to him?"

"I feel like I've got _years_ of experience," Yue told them.

"Like you've had a previous life or something?"

"Or _something_," Yue smiled even brighter. She stopped in front of a two story white house, "Well this is me."

The two girls looked at the house, "I think this is the first time we've seen your house Yue."

"Really? I thought I've had you over before."

Her first friend shook her head, "Nope, come to think about it, we haven't even had a sleepover, hung out after school or even met your parents."

"You'll meet my Mom one day, she's kind of a shut in and doesn't like to meet people," She explained. "I'll see you guys tomorrow though." Yue gave them each a hug and walked up the path to the house. As she shut the door behind her, she dropped her bag by the door and let her hair down. "Hama? Are you here?" She walked through the house until she made it to her study, an older woman was fast asleep in a comfy chair by the fire, a book in her lap. Yue quietly made her way over and sat on the edge of the seat and gently shook the older woman, "Hama, wake up."

The older woman opened her eyes slowly and yawned as she awoke, "Oh, I must have dosed off. How was your day?"

"It was great, I got to spend more time with the humans. This generation is very…different." Yue told her as she got up from the chair. "I met this cute boy too."

"You know cannot fall in love Yue," She told her as she walked out of the study with Yue right behind her.

She frowned, "This is the whole reason I came to Earth though, I'm tired of spending my time up there and watching others fall in love under my light. When I first met your people when they settled here, I fell in love with interacting with the humans and even the Wiccans. Do you know who I interact up there? No one except La, he is _so_ boring. All he talks about is 'I can do this with the sea' and 'it's like we're made for each other'. That got boring the first 1000 years of my existence."

"What about the Moon Yue?" The older woman kindly reminded her, "It hasn't moved ever since I gave you the ability to stay here. You need to remember your duties."

"I did my duties while living here also, I just want some nights to myself. I'm sure the Moon will be perfectly fine without me for a little bit." Yue assured her.

Hama softly sighed as they walked into the kitchen, "Yue, my people believed that the Moon does a lot more than people think. You keep Nature in balance Yue, my kind also rely on you for our powers. I'm sure the fairy that watches over the forest isn't too happy with you."

"She's just mad that she's like the 8th remaining Fairy," Yue said as Hama began to brew some tea.

"Yue, I wouldn't be representing my people if I let Nature fail because of something I did," Hama reminded her. "Can't you just change tonight's cycle?"

She rubbed her wrists where the bracelets were, "I guess…these things are killing my wrists anyways."

"I'm sorry Hun," She pulled out her wand and waved it over the bracelets, making them disappear. "These are usually used to keep people here by force, I'll try to find a way to make them a little looser. Now, before you go, would you like something to eat or some tea?"

"Sure, I'm just going to hop in the shower, I'll be done in like 10 minutes." She told her as she left the kitchen and climbed the stairs. Yue went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her, and stripped down. She admired her body in the mirror, "I'm over 2000 years old and I have this body? There is no way anyone would turn this down." Yue turned on the water and climbed in when it got warm where she got lost in her thoughts about the new kid at school.

* * *

"You were once controlled by a Witch?" Jin repeated.

Toph nodded, "Yep and that book you have isn't the best thing to be reading to be dealing with Witches. We'll defeat that Witch by destroying her wand and book to make sure she can never do this again. If she is keeping the Moon Spirit here, she must be using her for a big spell. Witches are all evil bitches that can't be trusted."

"Toph…what happened to you?" Zuko asked, wondering about this new face of Toph.

Toph let out a shaky breath, not liking to remember her past, "There are a lot of things you guys don't know about me…the person that I am now isn't even close to what I use to be. I told you all before that I ran away and was bitten by our grandfather…then I found my mate Zach. What I didn't tell you…was I didn't meet Zach until 14 years after I got turned…" She was silent for a minute before continuing. "As a new pup, I didn't know much about our powers or any other mythical creature. I mainly stayed in the woods and hunted every now and again…that was until I met the Mistress…"

"The Mistress?"

"That's how she wanted to be addressed, I never found out her real name. She had a cabin in the woods, one day I was searching around for food when she was out getting water from the lake. As soon as she saw me, she knew what I was. She told me, '_It's okay little pup, I won't hurt you_'." Toph scoffed, "I was so gullible. Once I changed back, she casted a spell and put those horrible bracelets around my wrists." She absent mindedly rubbed her wrists. "The Mistress told me that she now how control over me and what I do and that I had no say in my life anymore. I couldn't believe that someone could be that cruel…she use to keep me in a cage when she didn't have use for me. Whenever someone crossed her, it was my job to kill them. It got to the point where I would look forward to the killings just so I could get out of the cage. My 'servitude' to The Mistress seemed like an eternity…you think how long we've been alive is a long time…it was nothing compared to being in that cage. After 14 years, she unlocks my cage and tells me '_You have another one…he's lost in the woods, make sure he doesn't make it out of the woods_'. I did as I was told and searched for him. Obviously it was an easy task, but when I found him…I couldn't do it…he cried about his family, he just had a little girl. He was different from the others, he was a good and I knew he didn't deserve the fate of being my latest victim. I morphed back to human form and told him if he wanted to live he would have to strip The Mistress of her book and wand. Without hesitation he agreed and he followed me back to the cabin. I attempted to attack her, but as I expected she held me off with her powers. The man, while The Mistress was distracted, grabbed her book off the table and tore it in half. When she turned around and realized what was going on, he took her wand away and snapped it. The bracelets fell and I didn't even take a breath before I snapped her neck between my teeth. After everything was done, I walked with him out of the forest. He asked if there was anything he could do to make it up to me, I asked him if he could get me as far away from that place as possible. The very next day he got me a ticket to the new world…and that's when I met Zach. That man gave me a new life and I will never be able to tell him how thankful I was."

"Wow…" Jin finally said. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Toph."

"You don't need to apologize pup. As much as it tortures me to think back on what happened, I'm just happy I was able to meet my mate." Toph tried to play off the emotional moment. Zuko came over and gave his cousin a hug, which she at first refused, but finally accepted it and a few tears escaped her eyes. "You better not tell anyone about this," Her voice cracked as she held back her tears.

* * *

Teo walked down the path to Ty Lee's safe haven, he didn't like the fact that she only allowed him to come visit at night since they had been reported sightings of wolves recently. When he made it to her clearing, he saw her fluttering around her 'home'. "Ty Lee, what are you doing?"

She turned to him with a smile on her face, "Have you seen the Moon?" Ty Lee asked, pointing up at the sky. He looked up at the sky and a look of surprise came across his face. It was a Half Moon. "She changed it," She cheered, "My beautiful plants are finally sleeping, peace has finally come over my forest."

"So that means you don't have to stay at school right?" Teo asked, hoping the question would be 'yes'. All the strange looks and attention he got from having her was driving him crazy. It was hard to explain to people why she stared at her reflection in a hub cap of a car for 30 minutes. He didn't even want to think about when he was told that after Gym, Ty Lee asked another girl if they could share a shower head because she didn't know how to work it.

Ty Lee shook her head, "No way, I love going to school, it's so fun. I thought the feeling of the wind on my bare body was the greatest feeling in the world, but interaction with the humans is so much more entertaining."

A look of confusion crossed his face, "Your entertainment was being naked in the wind?"

"I live in Nature, we don't have much else," She told him. Ty Lee flew over to him, "I think you would enjoy it Teo." His breathing hitched when she floated behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Would you be naked with me Teo? We could press our bodies together and let our _minds_ connect."

"Well, uh, I don't k-know Ty Lee," He nervously spoke, "It seems a little soon for us to be doing that kind of thing don't you think? We've only known each other for 4 months."

She frowned, "Teo, I may not be human, but I have needs like a human girl. I've never been with another man if that's what you're worried about. You'd be my first and it would be special for us both."

Ty Lee leaned in to kiss him, but he slithered out of her grasp, "I don't think we should do this, I'll see you tomorrow Ty Lee." He ran back down the path as Ty Lee sighed angrily.

"I almost had him," She growled in a demonic voice. Her eyes turning black and her teeth became sharp once again. "Why is he the only one that won't jump at the chance? All of my other food easily fell for it…I'm going to have to try something else." Ty Lee thought out loud as she floated back to her tree.

* * *

Katara kept up her usual pace, dodging a couple fallen trees and weaving in and out past some trees. She looked behind her and mentally sighed, she slowed her pace until she came to a complete stop, morphing back to her human self. Aang soon followed, he was panting heavily and morphed also, he was having trouble catching his breath as he stayed on all fours. "Are you going to admit that there is something wrong yet? I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong Aang."

He could barely catch his breath, "I don't know what's wrong…I feel like I'm on fire and…" Katara came to his side and knelt beside him. She put his arm around his shoulder and helped him walk. They finally made it to a lake and she set him down beside the shore. She cupped some of the water in her hands and let it trickle down onto his head, making him sigh in relief, "What's wrong with me Katara?"

She got another handful of water, "I don't know Aang." Katara held it to his lips and he slowly drank. She noticed his eyes looking down to her body instead of her eyes. "Aang?" His eyes seemed to stay on her chest, "You've seen me naked plenty of times before." Then it hit her, the scent she had been waiting forever to smell. "Aang…you're in your breeding period."

He pulled himself up and kissed her, pushing her back into the water. Her fingers ran through his hair as his body pressed up against hers. "Katara," He whispered against her lips, "I need you so badly."

"Please Aang, don't hold back," She told him. Her dreams had finally come true, Aang was finally in his breeding period and it wasn't a dream. She opened her legs and he quickly thrusted in, both of them shared a moan of pleasure before he continued. Aang held her hands above her head as he thrusted deep and hard into her. She hissed as his grip on her wrists began to hurt…but it still felt _so_ good. The water around them moved with him as he took control, much to Katara's delight. Though she loved being his alpha, holding him, taking care of him and watching after him, a break from the normal was taboo to her. She wanted to hold him close as he moved within her, but his grip on her wrists kept her from doing so. "Aang," She whined.

His only response was a growl, bringing a shiver to her spine. She allowed him to continue, enjoying the pleasure radiating through her body. When she finally felt his grip loosen, she pulled her hands free and flipped them both further into the water. Katara could see the tortured look on his face as she slowly rode him. She knew better than anyone that feeling of delayed gratification. With two years of experience of knowing each other's bodies, Katara knew exactly how to push Aang's buttons. Ignoring his nails digging into her butt, her hands were resting on his chest, her wet hair dangling in front of her face and her hips slowly moving, Katara saw the look of lust grow in Aang's eyes. "Katara," He growled, she knew that he was getting increasingly angry as she took her time. Finally, she increased her pace, bringing him closer to his no much needed orgasm. Her moans became louder than his as his hips started to meet her movements. "I'm going to cum," He moaned. Katara could barely speak as a wave of pleasure hit her and brought her orgasm crashing down with it. She collapsed on his chest as he released himself inside her. The cool water that now surrounded him started to cool him down.

"Aang, that was…_amazing_," She said. Katara nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, "I think I could get use to you dominating me."

Unknown to them, someone was watching from the woods. "Huh, so the new kids are werewolves huh? This could be very interesting…"

**Now, I didn't want to do a Author's Note..but eh, what the hell, why not. The reason why the other stories haven't been updated is because I'm stuck, I've pretty much lost my creation with them. I want to finish them and I will try my best, but I'm not sure. This story will slow down because of multiple projects in school which sucks balls, but hey, it's not like I didn't see it coming.**

**-SDB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, but it's finally out. I've been busy with other stories, I keep getting these good ideas and writing like 3-4 chapters for them and then quickly lose interest while at the same time writing some on my other stories. Btw, my new story that will come out at sometime, I****'m not sure yet, but I need someone to make a cover photo for me, if that is possible, it's going to be a Modern Kataang (Big surprise right?) where Aang is a teacher and Katara is a student...so if anyone could do that, you would be fucking awesome and I would do something, I'm not sure yet, for you, maybe a one-shot or dedicate the story to you. Anyways, go ahead and read:**

Sokka and Zuko were 'slowly' jogging alongside each other, the rest of the class watched in amazement at how fast they were without even breaking a sweat. Sokka occasionally looked behind them and quickly looked back forward. Zuko sighed, "Okay Sokka, what's going on? That is the 30th time you've done that." Sokka nodded for him to look back, he looked behind him and saw the evil glare coming from Suki that was burning in the back of Sokka's head. Along with the pissed off wolf was Jin and Azula. "What did you do this time?" He asked.

"Me? Why do you assume it's me?" Sokka exclaimed. Zuko gave him a deadpan look, "Okay, it was my fault. She's mad because the Moon Spirit was flirting with me yesterday."

"Is this like the time you thought the girl on the TV was talking to you?"

Sokka gave him a frustrated look, "That was the _first_ time I had _ever_ seen a TV! Stop bringing it up." Zuko laughed as Sokka regained his composure. "I really mean that she was flirting with me. You can even ask Azula and Suki…actually, just ask Azula, I don't need Suki trying to kill me again."

"Fine, fine, I believe you, but I think this can be used to our advantage," Zuko began to form a plan in his head.

The tan wolf's brow furrowed, "Zuko…I don't like that look on your face."

"If the Moon Spirit likes you, then you can get to know her more and find about the Witch that is keeping her captive and stop her before she can pull off her big spell," He planned out loud.

Sokka shook his head, "No way, Suki will kill me if I intentionally try to get to know Yue. Plus the Moon returned to normal last night, maybe the Witch let her go."

He shook his head, "No, Toph reported in that she still has those bracelets around her wrists, as long as those are on her, she cannot return to the Moon. So it's up to you Sokka."

"What about you? Or Aang? Or maybe even Azula or Toph…maybe Yue swings that way?"

"It's obvious to everyone here that I'm with Jin, your sister would kill Yue even if she saw the slightest friendly feeling towards Aang and I think if she likes you, she doesn't swing that way," Zuko shot his idea down. "You're the only person that we can use Sokka."

He looked back at Suki who was still giving him a death glare. Sokka sighed deeply, "Fine, but you have to explain it to Suki so she doesn't kill me."

"Too late," He nearly jumped at the sound of her voice right behind him. Suki quickly chased him off of the track, leaving the other kids amazed at their speed.

* * *

Jin took a small sip of her coffee, "So…what you're telling me is…my best friend, the boy that you nearly tore out my throat for because we care for each other, is mating with you at least 5 times a day?" Katara nodded, "Then I have one question…why are you telling me this?"

"To show you that I have won," Katara said with a warm smile before she took a sip of her drink. Jin rolled her eyes, ever since they had left Washington, Katara had a one-sided competition with her, rubbing her relationship with Aang in her face. She would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. Her and Aang being friends for so long meant that they spent a large amount of time with each other, but now, it was different. She missed her time with Aang and the thing standing in the way was Katara.

"So I'm guessing that you and I will never actually be good friends huh?" Jin asked, almost uninterested as she took another drink.

"No, probably not," She answered quickly, "But we can still pretend to get along in front of Aang."

"I don't understand why we can't. I'm with Zuko and you're with Aang, we have been inseparable with our boyfriends. Even during my breeding period, I didn't even see Aang more than a brother," Jin lowered her voice, remembering that they were in public.

Katara's eyebrow rose, "Is that why I caught you that one time sniffing around him?"

Jin mentally cursed, Katara had too good of a memory, "Okay, that was one time and that was because you had turned him on, so that is technically your fault. What will make you trust me to be not only your friend, but have my time with my friend again?"

Katara tapped her finger on her chin as she thought, "Would you be willing to have your vagina sewn shut?" Jin shook her head, "Damn, that would have been a good one…how about having your breasts reduced?"

She looked down at her chest, then back to Katara, "What's wrong with my boobs?"

"They're too big."

"No they aren't, they're perfect the way they are," Jin argued, "I'm not doing that."

"Fine, how about you surgically get a man's face put on yours?" She shook her head, "Gain a massive amount of weight?" Again, she shook her head, "Are you _sure_ you can't get your vagina sewn shut?"

Jin tapped her fingers against her cup, "No Katara, my body is Zuko's, no matter what. I'm not doing anything to it."

"Well then I don't know what will solve this problem," Katara simply stated before taking a drink.

Their private conversation was interrupted by new comer, "Hi, you two are Sokka's sisters right?" They both looked over to see Yue, she was bundled up in a coat with a scarf around her next.

"Uh yeah, I'm Jin, Sokka's adopted sister," She held her hand out and shook it. "This is Katara, Sokka's actual sister." Katara momentarily looked at the hand before shaking it.

"Do you guys mind if I take a seat?" She asked, Jin could see that Katara already had an answer for her, but Jin gave her a nod. Yue smiled and sat down, "So what do you guys think about Canada?"

Katara shrugged, "It's okay."

"With the wildlife and woods around us reminds me of our old town," Jin said, running her finger along the rim of her cup. "It makes it feel more like home."

"Really? Where did you guys move from?" Yue asked.

"Washington," Jin told her, "A small town in the South, only a couple hours away from Portland."

Yue saw the scowl appear on Katara's face when Jin mentioned Portland, "Bad memories?"

Katara took a sip, "You can say that…"

"We were separated from Aang, he was taken to Portland while we were living in Washington. Katara and Aang are really close, she took it a lot harder than we did. Everything was settled and he joined our family again, but ever since then, Portland has been just full of bad memories for us," Jin explained.

"Just tell her we're Werewolves won't you?" Katara lowered her voice so Yue couldn't hear her.

Yue frowned and put a hand over Katara's, which the wolf looked down at with a strange look, "I'm so sorry to hear that Katara. The Northwest of that country has had some problems, I remember a couple years ago hearing about the wolf attacks in Washington and then the big kidnapping in Portland, it's a horrible place." Jin felt sorrow in heart, being reminded of leaving her family to join the pack. "So you and Aang are really close as family?"

"No, we're lovers," Katara calmly told her, much to the surprise of Yue and the stare from Jin. "He and I have sex regularly, just like Jin and Zuko." Yue gave a look to Jin, who had a blush across her face and hid her eyes away from Yue. "I was mad because after staying with us, his family wanted him after he was part of our family and took him to Portland. They took my lover away."

"Oh…" Yue mustered up, trying to wrap her head around the idea that the adopted family slept with each other. Thoughts about Sokka possibly sleeping with one of his 'sister's' like the one that seemed very defensive of him when they had met. "So, um, does Sokka do the same thing with your other sisters?"

Before Katara could speak up, Jin answered first, "No, he's completely free."

A smile appeared on her face while Katara now shot Jin a look, "That's good to know, I have to go, but if you two could do me a big favor and maybe throw in a good word about me to your brother, I would be so thankful."

"No problem Yue," Jin replied, "See you later." She gave them both a wave before leaving. Jin took a sip of coffee before she finally turned to meet Katara's gaze, "What now?"

"Why are you lying to her?" Katara asked.

"You heard Zuko, we're going to try to get your brother closer to the Moon Spirit so we can help her and stop the witch that is keeping her here," Jin told her, "If I told her that he just screws family members like a new puppy with its owner's leg, I don't think she would come near him."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Just be ready for Suki's backlash…" Silence fell upon them as they slowly drank their coffees, "So you really won't get it sewn shut?" Jin sighed deeply.

* * *

Zuko slowed down his pace as he followed the familiar scent. He transformed when he came upon a tree that she was watching from. Quickly climbing it, he reached the branch she was on and looked on with her, "What are you looking at?" Zuko asked her.

Toph's eyes stayed on the boy wandering through the woods, "That boy…from class…Teo, I think his name is. He's the one that's with the fairy." Zuko saw the boy. He seemed to be worried and anxious, looking behind him every now and again as he journeyed through the woods. "He has no idea what that fairy is going to do to him…"

"We don't need to be interfering with situations that don't concern us," Zuko told her, "If she hasn't sucked the life out of him yet, then she must view him as a lover."

She shook her head, "No way, there is no way that someone who looked like her would choose someone like…_him_. I mean, look at him, I guess he's kind of attractive…and his hair looks really good like that…and his smile is nice, but nothing really more appealing than that…"

Zuko turned to her with a smirk, "You're jealous aren't you?"

"What? Me? Jealous?" She scoffed, "Yeah right, Toph Bei Fong is never jealous. I'm just saying that he has no idea what he is getting into."

"We have more _important_ things Toph, the Moon Spirit's life is more hazardous to us than him being drained by a fairy." Zuko said, "She picked the right kind of boy though, he seems like no one really cares about him. He likes how Jin and Aang were back at that school, if something happened to him, it would go unnoticed."

Toph felt a twinge of anger, "Don't say that about him! How can you say that after the big deal you made about innocent lives before?"

"Just checking to see if you like him," Zuko laughed, Toph's face broke out in a blush. "I'm glad that you have actually decided to look for another mate, the whole Sokka situation with you and Suki has been annoying."

"Whoa," Toph stopped him, "Who said that I want him to be my mate? I _had_ a mate for me…it's just a minor crush." She blew the bangs from her face, "It's not like I'm going to change him and bring him to the pack. Or us living a normal life…with cute kids that had his eyes…I would stay at home and watch the kids while he came home after a long day at work…" Toph trailed off.

Zuko gave her a weird look before looking back at the boy, "I'm just going to ignore that…anyways, you won't have to worry about that anymore, it looks like the fairy is about to have her meal." Toph was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw him walk into the clearing to meet Ty Lee. She morphed and jumped down into the forest towards the clearing, Zuko quickly followed.

* * *

Ty Lee pulled the last of her human clothes off, leaving her naked before putting on her dress made of leaves and vine. She wiggled her hips as she pulled it up her body until it snuggly fit along her body. "Ty Lee?" A smile appeared on her face as she heard his voice. Her wings extended and she floated out of her house to see Teo walking into her clearing. He gave her a nervous smile as she approached and went stiff when she hugged him.

"It's nice to see you again Teo," She smiled, "I thought you were avoiding me because of what happened yesterday."

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered the situation the day before, "Sorry about that…I'm not use to attention from girls…"

Ty Lee slightly frowned, "How could someone not want a cutie like you?" She ran her fingers through her hair as she giggled, "You're so innocent that it makes you even _more_ cuter, I can just tell how nervous you are by just looking at you." She leaned in closer to him, "I bet you haven't even kissed the lips of another girl have you?" Teo swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head, a smile replaced the frown that was there seconds ago, "How about I take this slow then?" Ty Lee softly pressed her lips against his, slowly letting him get into the new experience. Her arms wrapped around his neck and then her legs went around his waist. Teo was expecting to be weighed down, but she was very light as they moved towards the trees, her back pressed up against the bark. Their kisses got more heated as she reached down between them and went for his zipper, "Don't worry," She breathed, "My body is just like a human's." He opened his eyes from their intense kissing to see her normal grey eyes turn coal black. Teo protested against her kisses and tried to push her off, but branches from the tree held him. "And soon, yours will be dust." A low growl got their attention and she turned back to see two wolves burst from the thicket. Ty Lee demounted Teo as more branches moved in her place to keep him contained, "Ah, the dogs have finally decided to officially introduce themselves. Now, if you don't mind, I'm a little busy." Her demonic voice terrified Teo, he couldn't decide if he wanted to be killed by the fairy or to be metaphorically and literally thrown to the wolves. Another growl came from the smaller black one and Ty Lee turned back to her, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way huh?" She rolled her neck with a sigh of relief as her body started to transform. Her fingers grew longer and the ends became as sharp as knifes, her wings grew larger and became more of a blood red, the previously flawless skin turned pale white, her perfect teeth became sharper which gave her smile a more evil look. "I haven't faced a wolf in the longest time," Ty Lee taunted, "But it's like the humans say, 'it's like riding a bicycle'."

The larger wolf charged at Ty Lee, who prepared for his attack while the smaller one went for Teo. Ty Lee swung at him when he got closer, but was surprised to see him easily dodge her attack and nip at the back of her heels. Teo slammed his eyes shut when the wolf approached him, she spun around and with the momentum she had, she kicked the tree above Teo with her hind legs. The tree cracked loudly and fell to the ground, "Ow," Teo groaned lamely as the branches retracted. Ty Lee yelped in pain as she felt the tree's pain and turned towards Teo and the wolf. Using her superior speed, she shot towards them, but her right ankle was caught in the other wolves jaw. Her cry of pain was louder as it jerked her around, damaging the ankle further before it slammed Ty Lee's head against the tree, knocking her unconscious. Teo finally got up, only to be met with the fierce gaze of the smaller wolf. He stayed still as looked at him, "Uh…good wolf?" He didn't notice the other wolf behind him and it grabbed him by the back of his collar, making him cry out in surprise. Teo thought for sure he was going to die, until he was placed on the back of the other wolf. He grabbed onto its fur when they started to sprint through the forest. At first, he was frightened as they flew through the forest, missing trees by only inches, but he couldn't help but smile and laugh as he felt the wind rush past him, it was like riding a rollercoaster. At one point, the two split into different directions, but Teo didn't give it anymore worry than needed, he didn't need to be smart to understand that one wolf is better for his health than two. He was surprised when they made it to their destination, it was his back yard. The wolf knelt down to let him off, he stumbled a little when he landed and he turned back to the wolf. "Thank you for saving me...if you can understand me." His eyes went wide as saucers when the wolf changed into a young girl with raven hair who he recognized as the girl from his class.

"Don't worry, I can understand you," Toph told him, he did his best not to look down below her collar bone, but the blush on his face told it all. "Stay away from Fairies…they're bad news."

She turned to leave, but Teo grabbed her hand, "Wait, is there any way I can thank you for what you did?"

Toph thought it over with a slight smile, "Well, there is one thing." She leaned in and kissed him, which he was surprised with, but just like with Ty lee, he returned it. Toph pulled back, a blush across her face, "I'll see you later." She quickly morphed and took off into the woods, leaving a surprised and slightly dazed Teo.

* * *

Katara moaned with delight as Aang, for the 4th time, found his finished inside of her. He collapsed against her and he began to kiss he neck. "You're ready to go again?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

He lightly nibbled on her neck, "It's like a fire I can't put out inside me." Aang began to kiss her neck now, his force made her gasp. "I can't stop myself. Now I know what Suki meant, I just _need_ your body Katara."

Katara smiled as he showered her neck with kisses, her dreams had finally come true. Aang was a mating machine and Katara knew that all the waiting had been worth it. "How about we take a break for a little bit," She softly cooed as he continued his kisses, "I need to let a couple ribs to heal." Aang pulled away from her and laid to the side of her, feeling his heart beat start to slow.

Aang finally got out of the bed, pulling on a pair of shorts, "I need to go hunting to calm myself," He told her. Pulling the door open, he walked into the rec room where most of the pack was.

"Going hunting?" Zuko asked, Aang gave him a hurried nod, his fists clenched as he tried to contain himself. "Take someone with you to make sure you keep yourself in line."

"I'll go," Jin offered.

He shook his head, "No way, Sokka go with him." Jin gave him a glare as Sokka got up and followed Aang out the sliding glass door. Zuko went back to watching TV while Jin glared at him.

"Can I talk to you?" Jin asked.

"Um sure," Zuko replied, she got up and he followed her to their room. He shut the door behind them and she spun around on her heel to face him.

"What's your problem?" She questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"'No way, Sokka go with him'," Jin mocked, "Why do you keep doing this? Ever since I've joined the pack, I barely do anything. I can't go out and hunt with the pack, I don't get to have fights with Fairies and save people, why am I having to sit on the sidelines while everyone else contributes Zuko?! You make me feel useless. The last time I've felt really loved by you was when I was going through my breeding period!"

Zuko took a calming breath, she knew that he didn't like to be yelled at, not even by her. "Jin…there is a reason why I don't let you do any of that."

"Why?!" She exclaimed, "Please tell me why Zuko! I remember when we lived in Washington and everything was so great…but now you make us seem like an old couple."

"Well, I am over 200 years old," Zuko commented.

She huffed, "Zuko, stop making jokes! Just tell me why you don't like me being a part of the pack! I gave up my life in Washington to be with you all, to be with my best friend and to live an immortal life with the man I love. But now, I feel like I made a mistake." Jin saw the obvious hurt in Zuko's eyes at what she had said, but she wanted answers.

He closed the distance between them and took her hand, walking her over to their bed. Zuko sat down, bringing her down with him before he looked her in the eyes. "You want to know the reason why I don't want you out with us?"

"Yes, no more bullshit, no more made up stories…I want to know Zuko," Jin told him.

Zuko took a deep breath, "I don't like you out there because I don't want to lose you Jin. Do you remember when you were in your breeding period and I took you out to settle your blood lust?" She nodded. "We ran through the forest and you took down those bears, I was so proud to see the woman I love take out two bears with no problem. Then that's when I saw the hunters." Jin remembered the situation, the two bears had been tracked by the hunters and they finally caught up with them after she had killed them. "I saw the look in that hunter's eye and the big smile on his face, the thought of him taking you like a trophy. I've had thoughts…_nightmares_ of you being stuffed in some house or in a display…or your head mounted on some wall…I heard the shot he fired at you, the sound of it passing by you filled my heart with dread. I don't think you noticed it, but when he took off into the woods, some other hunters had set up some bear traps when they surrounded us and shot tranquilizers at you. You barely missed a trap by inches," He told her.

Jin let it all sink in, "Why didn't you tell me Zuko?"

Zuko chuckled softly, "Do you remember how you were when we got back? You were so excited, you had so much adrenalin pumping through your veins that you just wanted to mate again. I didn't bring it up again because I know how you would react, I just don't want that to happen again Jin…I don't ever want to see that look in a human's eye when they look at you."

"You should have told me Zuko," She said, sadness in her voice, "I would have understood."

"No," Zuko shook his head, "You wouldn't have."

Jin laid her head on his shoulder, "It won't happen ever again Zuko, as long as you're with me…nothing can hurt me Zuko. I'll be more careful and I can be as good as Katara or Azula…I can do it Zuko."

He rested his cheek against the top of her head and inhaled her scent, enjoying the smell of vanilla, "You can go hunting with us…just not with Aang."

The anger she felt earlier returned, "Why not?!"

"Because Katara would kill you if he let his lust overcome him and mount you," Zuko calmly replied, making Jin mentally slap herself, realizing how obvious it was. "Now, let's go back and watch TV." He pulled her up with him and she gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry for yelling," She apologized, he gave her a kiss for an answer. They walked back into the rec room, Katara had joined the others and Jin and Zuko took their original spots. The sliding glass door opened and Aang came in, covered with blood.

"Well I feel better," Aang smiled, "Hey Katara, want to take a shower with me?" She followed him out of the room.

Sokka came into the house, putting on a pair of shorts by the doorway, "Well, I guess we don't need to worry about food for a while…Aang just killed 5 bucks…"

Azula sighed as she flipped through her magazine, "Buck again?"

**Next chapter will have more Yukka, Jinko and Azula will actually get more attention, I keep forgetting to write about her...**

**-SDB**


End file.
